18th Floor Balcony
by VyxenSkye
Summary: AtemYugi. Yugi gets inspiration from a gentle moment with Atem, and writes a song. It ends up revealing their relationship to the world. Sidestory to “Hate Me.”


18th Floor Balcony

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Yugi gets inspiration from a gentle moment with Atem, and writes a song. It ends up revealing their relationship to the world. Sidestory to "Hate Me."

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or Blue October's "18****th**** Floor Balcony." Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, smiling slightly as he did. He tightened his arm around the strong shoulders lying against his side, turning his head and burying his nose in the tricolored hair. 

Atem breathed in deeply, shifting slightly and then opening his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered against Yugi's chest, causing the younger man to smile. "Yugi?"

Yugi hugged the older to him. "It's alright now, Atem… Everything is okay now…"

Atem smiled, pressing his face against Yugi's collarbone. The night before at the concert, Yugi had astonished him with the song that he had written. But he knew that Yugi would be there for him now, and he had no more worries. Yugi was right, everything was okay now.

After lying together for a few moments Atem stood, pulling on his pajama pants and going to the balcony window and opening the blinds. Yugi, whose eyes had been shut up till this point, frowned, opening tired violet eyes. Atem smiled from his place by the window. "Come, love. Come stand with me."

Yugi smiled back at his lover, pushing the covers back from his body, pulling on his pants, and going to stand beside his taller partner. Atem gently laced their fingers together, squeezing Yugi's hand tightly as they looked out into the sunrise.

Yugi walked out onto the balcony, glad that it was rather warm, so he could only his pajama pants and not worry about the shirt. They were high in the air, on the 18th floor in the luxury hotel that they were staying at because of the concert last night. Yugi breathed deep of the cool morning air, settling down in the chair on the balcony.

The man smiled, looking up at Atem. "You know, I used to watch sunrises with my mother, back when I was young."

Atem tilted his head, taking up the seat opposite from Yugi. "Really? I would watch the sunsets with Father. I always liked those better. Night is just more… suited for me."

Yugi raised his face. "Mom always loved the sunrise. She would come wake me up when it was still dark, bringing me a mug of hot chocolate, and then we would go up on the roof and watch the sunrise together, curled up under a few blankets." He smiled sadly. "It was our way to bond, after Dad died when I was seven…"

Atem's own eyes saddened, remembering. "My father died when I was fifteen. Mother died in childbirth, so I never knew her. But I saw pictures of her a lot. Father always told me that I looked a lot like her, and I thought so too. I was raised by Father, though, and I loved him more than anything. There was nothing that my father couldn't do…"

Yugi chuckled. "That's always how I felt about my Mom. She was very strong, and she raised me all on her own until I was ten. There was a crash, and then I was staying with my grandfather."

Atem was silent for a few minutes, and then he spoke softly. "I was on my own. I had no one. It wasn't until my 18th birthday that Ryou found me out on the streets. I hadn't been there long; I had only just gotten kicked out of my apartment because I could no longer pay the rent. Ryou…" Atem chuckled. "He was so kind to me, and he asked no questions. Not long after he discovered that I could sing and write, and then we joined with the Ishtar twins."

Yugi smiled. "And then you ran into me in the mall, and you were shocked that you saw me after all those years…"

"…that I took you home with me, and we found out that you could sing…" Atem finished, a big smile on his face. He suddenly laughed. "Ra, it's been a while since we've talked like this. Since I last saw you when we were eight." Atem reached out, touching Yugi's face. "You know, for some time after that I cried. Father told me that I cried the whole way to our new house, because I knew that I would never see you again."

Yugi smiled. "And yet you did." He smiled, standing and offering a hand to the older. "I'm so lucky to have you Atem."

The wind began to blow in the distance, and it swirled Yugi's hair, making the younger sway slightly. He grabbed the rail to steady himself, searching for the words of love that he knew Atem would need after having his difficult time, but Atem didn't let him get any out.

The elder put a hand on his chin, turning his face and kissing him gently, smiling as he pulled away. "I love you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "I love you too, Atem."

He sat, opening his arms to Atem. The elder knelt at his side, laying his head on Yugi's lap, pressing the side of his face to Yugi's stomach and wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

Yugi stroked the elder's hair, humming softly in his throat as words came to him, inspired by the months that he had spent without Atem.

_And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'til I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams_

Atem closed his eyes, listening to Yugi's beautiful voice and struggling not to fall into sleep, Yugi's voice lulling him into comfort. 'He thinks up the most beautiful songs…'

* * *

"Atem, I have a new song that I want to sing, I've showed it to the guys, and they think that we should do it tonight." Yugi said slowly, looking a little worried. 

Atem smirked, poking Yugi's cheek lightly. "You're doing it again, writing songs without telling me. I'm going to be left out during this song again, aren't I?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. You've been practicing this song and didn't even know it."

Atem blinked, and then his eyes widened. "You little sneak! That sheet music you gave me, that's the song, isn't it!"

Yugi grinned. "Sure is. We've got one practice with the guys tonight, and you'll play it with them, but I don't want you to hear the words yet. I'll hum along, but I won't sing it."

Atem frowned, his cheeks reddening. "But… Yugi, what if I mess up!"

"I've been listening to you play it, you've got the timing down perfectly, and all the notes are correct. We just got to make sure that the guys can play with you, and then I'll match myself to you. There's not going to be any problems." Yugi assured him, smiling gently at his lover.

Atem nibbled at the inside of his cheek, and then nodded. "Alright. If you're so sure."

Yugi nodded. "I am. You'll do wonderfully I just know it. Don't worry about it, the song's going to be great!"

Atem readied himself as he heard Marik play the first note, counting in his head. Yugi had given him a hint on what word to start on, but that was the only thing he knew. He adjusted his guitar on his knee, fidgeting on his stool where he sat beside Yugi.

The note went on, and then Yugi began to sing.

_I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
_

Atem almost forgot to start, but his fingers began on the word "everything" and he went along with Yugi, his fingers subconsciously playing the song correctly while he listening to Yugi's beautiful voice as he sang.

_My breath is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
And we stand  
Just taking in everything._

Marik's violin soared up the scales, Yugi's voice following it, and Atem instinctively knew that this was inspired by that morning he had had with Yugi, and he smiled, feeling tears prickling in his eyes as he listened to the rest of the song.

Atem sniffled, glad that his mike had been removed before this song. He couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down his face, his mind in that moment with Yugi when he had been so captivated by the man's beautiful face. He closed his eyes, his fingers skimming over the guitar's strings as he played in time with Yugi's voice.

_I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away._

_So we talked about mom's and dad's  
About family pasts  
Just getting to know where we came from  
Our hearts were on display  
For all to see  
I can't believe this is happening to me_

And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...

_I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
We're both flying away_

_And I'll try to sleep  
To keep you in my dreams  
'til I can bring you home with me  
I'll try to sleep  
And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams_

_I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
So here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony, yeah_

_I knew it from the start  
My arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
No, we're not going to sleep_

Atem put down his guitar carefully, walking to Yugi and wrapping him in his arms, hiding his teary face against the smaller man's shoulder. "I love you…" he whispered, his voice muffled by Yugi's clothes, but the words were broadcasted throughout the concert by Yugi's mike, sending a hush over the crowd.

Yugi smiled slightly as he leaned back from Atem. "Good going." He mouthed, and then Atem returned the smile, his grin a little mischievous.

"Let's give them a show…" he whispered, making sure that the mike didn't catch that. Yugi caught on, grinning evilly.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi, tilting him back and locking their lips together. Yugi threw his arms around the older's neck, tilting his head as they kissed.

There was silence, and then cheers erupted throughout the stadium, drowning out the protests that were buried there. The two lovers drew back, pressing their foreheads together.

Yugi giggled, pulling off the mike and letting it drop the floor. As they swayed with each other in the aftermath of the concert, Yugi started singing softly.

_Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..  
Flying away_

* * *

Spur of the moment thing, hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
